


Cracks in the Dark

by RanAnd2Sad



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Emotional Manipulation, Light Angst, Pain, Shock, Spoilers, Threats, no beta we get kidnapped and brainwashed to become a dark version of ourselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanAnd2Sad/pseuds/RanAnd2Sad
Summary: WIP-  How events could have turned out after Season 4 Episode 4 ("The Himalayan Caper.")Carmen Sandiego, this time, is properly working under VILE. Unknown to her, this chapter begins in Dr. Bellum's laboratory, perfectly calculated to know nothing but that her only family is VILE, but things aren't falling too perfectly in place, for VILE and for Carmen.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Cracks in the Dark

_Bellum Log 3096: Carmen Sandiego_

_Operative has been captured. It’s about time, really._

_Goals are similar to Experiment Crackle, short-term results showed excellent… Perhaps loop back and reexamine failures. Refer to Wipe Report for Crackle._

_In any case, Carmen must be properly adjusted to be a VILE Agent. To control each thought and action requires precision and luck out of our bounds, but with Maelstrom’s insight we may create the foundational aspects of Carmen’s persona to accomplish the same._

“ _Ugh_ , boring.” Dr. Bellum instinctively turned off her recorder in response with a careless tap of her hand--she was done talking anyways-- and looked up to see Cleo’s reflection behind her own glaring down the remains of her latest tinkering project laid haphazardly on a counter. “Why not just insert a chip and make her one of your Robo-Robbers?” 

Dr. Bellum knew Cleo was just asking to fill the silence between them, giving an excuse for her to speak and share her passion over her newest and boldest. None of the others particularly cared anyways, and while at surface-level it may have seemed to be an attempt to weasel out information, she happily took the bait for Cleo. 

“Carmen Sandiego carried, as Crackle described so colloquially, this _spark._ We’ve seen her beat my Robo-Robbers. It should have had everything; all points of strength, stealth, even the physique…” 

Past the large glass wall the two faced laid still Carmen Sandiego. Their very nemesis that had bested them time and time again now was just an empty vessel to fill. 

Cleo saw the focus in Saira’s eyes dim again, probably retreating back into her own world of thoughts. “Well,” she interrupted, “what is this spark? How do we make it work for us?” 

A knock filled the room, followed by the presence of Dr. Maelstrom. “That is the particular topic I will oversee.” 

Dr. Bellum looked up with a smile. “Ah, Dr. Maelstrom, just in time. Any updates?” Neither Countess Cleo or Dr. Bellum were surprised by his knowledge of the conversation before his arrival, they had simply accepted that it was a part of their dynamic. 

“Perhaps our beloved Crackle will play a greater role than retelling his interactions with our Black Sheep.” He eyed the distance between Carmen and the three faculty. “His intimacies with Carmen may lead us closer to finding that spark and guide it to where it rightfully belongs under VILE.” 

To show her own update, Dr. Bellum pulled down her labcoat’s sleeve to show a watch. “And as you work on that, my part of the preparations is complete.” As if to respond to its unveiling, the watch blinked green once, calling another light attached to Carmen’s neck to shine in response. “To reset any possible errors in our memory trials, we can easily send an electric jolt at a distance to incapacitate Carmen.” 

Cleo spoke up to clarify, “So if you fail to designate the correct memory remapping, you’ll shock her?” 

“Precisely.” Dr. Bellum nodded, “Into a state of unconsciousness so she won’t follow her impulses to break out or destroy anything in her vicinity.” 

Cleo sighed, looking at the two scientists before Maelstrom broke the silence again. “Ready for trial number one?” 

It would be rough, and chances were very likely that their current settings wouldn’t be perfect, but it was a good first place as any to start. With a press of the button on the wall, the glass wall opened to Carmen, who, as if sensing danger, stirred and started fighting out of her unconsciousness, slowly realizing her confines that bound her in the laboratory. 

“Don’t worry, dear,” Dr. Bellum mused again, her favorite go-to line when she used her memory machine, “This won’t hurt a bit.” 

\--

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough WIP. I thought I'd just publish the first chapter to see how it is and slowly add on the next ones.


End file.
